vimpire_diaries_and_the_originals_funfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Elijah Mikaelson
"We may not choose our family, but that bond can be our greatest strenght, or our deepest regret" - Elijah Information General * Alive * Original Vampire (currently) * Turned by Esther (Immortality Spell) * Born 10th Century (1000+) * Male * Cause of death: Stubbed through the heart (as human) * Killed by:Mikael (as human) Family * Unnamed grandfather † * Mikael (Father) * Esther Mikaelson (Mother) * Dahlia (Maternal Aunt) * Freya Mikaelson (Older Sister) * Finn Mikaelson (Older Brother) * Elijah Mikaelson (Older Brother) * Niklaus Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-brother) * Rebekah Mikaelson (Younger Sister) * Henrik Mikaelson † (Younger Brother) * Hope Mikaelson (Niece) Early Life 10th Century to 13th Century Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century, c. 980 A.D. Elijah Mikaelson was the third-born of Mikael and Esther's children, born in an area of the New World that would come to be known as Mystic Falls, Virginia. Elijah had five siblings while living in the new world. Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. It is presumed that Elijah had a very strict and disciplined upbringing, mainly due to his father's influence. Once, as kids, Elijah takes Niklaus into the woods, to teach him how to hunt. Elijah encourages his brother stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot. But, Mikael intervenes and scolds Elijah for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Niklaus stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Niklaus tries to apologize, but Mikael sees him as a weakling and starts beating him. Elijah then tries to stop his father from hurting his brother but is scared off, by Mikael stating that if Elijah intervened he would be next. Elijah is also shown playing along with all his siblings in the woods showing that they were happy and loved each other dearly. They lived among the werewolves for about twenty years and during the full moon, the humans would simply hide in the underground caves while the werewolves turned. During Elijah's early life, Elijah and Niklaus both fell in love with a woman named Tatia who lived in their village. All the villagers wanted to be her suitors including Klaus and Elijah, both of them during their time with her, argued with each other and fought each other because they both wanted her for themselves. Tatia chose Elijah to be her next husband when the time came. When Mikael found Klaus making chess toys with his hunting knife, he whipped and beat Klaus so bad that his siblings feared for his life. Elijah tried to stop his father, but he pushed Elijah away and continued to punish Klaus until Rebekah came in with his sword and wanted his abuse of Klaus to end. Mikael got furious at his children for choosing Klaus over their father and then grabbed his sword and left the three of them. One night Rebekah had enough of Mikael's abuse towards Klaus, so she took her father's knife and intended to use it on him and kill him, but Elijah came and took it from her and sent her away and looked at his father before going to sleep himself. One morning after a full moon, Klaus came out of the woods, holding his dead little brother Henrik in his arms. Elijah came running to join his mother as she grieved Henrik's death. To ensure that the rest of her family would survive, Esther used a spell (called The Immortality Spell). Mikael gave his children wine laced with Tatia's blood. Then he stabbed Elijah and his siblings through their hearts and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak Tree, their one true weakness, would be destroyed. Shortly after becoming a vampire, one night when Niklaus made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf side. Klaus went on a rampage in wolf form. When he awoke the following morning he was tended to by Elijah unbeknownst to them Tatia had followed them to see what happened. Seeing all the carnage created by Klaus she ran from them in fear and was pursued by Elijah. She had tripped and fell while trying to flee and cut her hand. The blood made Elijah lose control and attack her. She tried to defend herself but was no match and was killed. Elijah brought her corpse to a shocked Esther who used her blood as part of the spell used to bind Klaus' werewolf side, which resulted in Klaus' werewolf gene being dormant. Mikael also made Elijah help him in tying up Klaus so that his mother could do the spell. Elijah suppressed the memory of how Tatia actually died believing he had compelled not killed her in the woods and that Esther killed her when performing the hybrid curse. Then one night, his mother was killed by "Mikael". After burying their mother, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah promised that they would never turn their backs on each other and that they would stick together as one, always and forever. Italy, 1114 Elijah was in Italy along with his siblings Rebekah and Klaus. They came across a vampire hunter named Alexander who was part of a group called The Brotherhood of the Five. Rebekah fell in love with Alexander. Elijah and Klaus took advantage of this as an opportunity to get closer to Alexander and find out his secrets. One day, the siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home where they were attacked by surprise and daggered. Klaus was unaffected by the dagger thanks to his werewolf lineage and undaggered Elijah and the rest of his siblings except Finn. 14th century - 17th century 1359 According to Elijah's Journal, he had begun noticing Rebekah and Klaus losing their humanity. However, Elijah hoped as their older brother he could lead them down the right path to reclaiming their humanity and carry on the family legacy. But he believed if he fails, their family legacy would fall in ruins. England, 1492 In England, Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in the late 15th century. In the year 1492 Elijah met Katerina Petrova, who was the Doppelgänger of Tatia and moments later, showed her to his younger brother Niklaus. Katerina was the key to breaking Klaus' Hybrid Curse through sacrifice. While Elijah was helping Klaus achieve his goal, he started to fall in love with Katerina. And when Elijah one day saw Katerina bored, he took her outside to have fun and then they sat at a bench and talked about love. Elijah confessed to her that he didn't believe in love, but Katerina didn't believe him, saying that without love, they wouldn't have a reason to live at all. Klaus then came and interrupted, taking Katerina with him and away from Elijah. Elijah then tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life, but Klaus told him not to bother and that the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life. Elijah promised him that he would find her and Klaus responded with a promise of his own; if he did not find Katerina, he would be killed. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina, but failed. Cadiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Kol's violence in Cadiz, Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer, Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's arrival, he refused to flee. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah as Klaus pulled out one of the white oak ash daggers and successfully daggered and neutralized Kol. New Orleans, 18th century - 20th century 1700's Having fled Europe from Mikael, Elijah, along with Klaus and Rebekah, and their two daggered brothers, sailed across the world, through the Mississippi River and arrived in the French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins of their neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. Elijah requested that man to find more help with the luggage. 1800'sEdit In 1820, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were living in New Orleans at the Governor's mansion and paid him in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day the Governor threw a party for the Mikaelsons. Rebekah went upstairs with the Governor's son who she wanted to turn. Elijah was seen kissing a women and having fun when Rebekah came to him with the Governor's son and asked Elijah if she could turn him, to which Elijah suggested it would be an unwise move to turn the Governor's son into a vampire. Klaus told her no and told her that if she turned every boy she fell in love with, the humans would cease to exist. The boy then argued with Klaus and he threw him down the stairs while Elijah tried to stop it. While the siblings were going to attend the Governor's son funeral, Klaus saw a boy being whipped and threw an apple at the man and made him stop whipping the boy. Klaus then came to the boy, named him Marcellus and brought him to the family, Elijah saw this and told his sister: "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all". Later in 1820 Elijah is seen visiting the witch Celeste, who is seen taking a bath and is looking at Elijah, he likes the view of her. He's seeing it as perfection. Celeste then mentions that his brother, Niklaus, is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight. They talk about Niklaus and kiss before Elijah goes to meet his brother. Klaus is seen challenging a man in a duel in which Klaus is left standing as the victor and the other man is shot to the head. Elijah then becomes a little worried and asks him if it is not enough that he has slaughtered dozens in past several weeks, and explains that words of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans and asks him if he wants to bring their father upon them. Klaus tells Elijah to relax because he has sent rumors that the bodies are result of the witches seeking blood sacrifices for their rituals. Elijah is shocked by this and asks Klaus if he has forgotten that Celeste is one of those witches that he recklessly pointed his finger at. Klaus then asks, who Celeste even is. Elijah then gives him a meaningful look and Klaus remembers that Celeste is the witch Elijah has been knocking around with. Elijah takes a revolver and shoots Klaus, who groans in pain. Klaus sees that Elijah cares about Celeste and warns him that they're rounding up the town's witches as they speak. Elijah then began to look for Celeste and found her lying in the bathtub, dead. Elijah touches her, lays his forehead on hers. He screams and blames himself for her death. In the year 1821, Elijah had grown close to Klaus' ward, Marcellus, encouraging and teaching him. The growing bond between Marcellus and Elijah made Klaus extremely jealous since he had been hoping to be Marcellus's mentor. Angrily declaring that he needed someone to spend time with, Klaus revealed to Elijah that he had undaggered their younger brother, Kol. Elijah was shocked and horrified by his youngest brother's awakening, rushing down to the coffins to find that Kol had already killed a number of people. Elijah could only grudgingly watch things play out as Klaus and Kol joyfully spread violence throughout the city, even slaughtering an entire tenement building for fun. Elijah tried to remind them that it was careless and destructive behavior that had cost them homes in the past. Later, Elijah found Kol tormenting Marcellus, feeding him vampire blood and threatening to turn him, believing in his own twisted mind that it was what Elijah and Klaus wanted. Elijah defended Marcellus from Kol's sadism, grabbing his brother by the neck, only being stopped by Klaus who proceeded to dagger Kol again, recognizing that he was too wild. Elijah later confessed to Kol's daggered body that though he didn't like the daggerings, it was for the best since Kol was a bad influence on Klaus. He also admitted that he'd have to isolate himself from Marcellus to allow Klaus to grow closer to the boy since it would make him a better person. Elijah solemnly sacrificed a close and friendly relationship with Marcellus for Klaus' benefit, treating Marcellus with indifference from that point on. 1900's In the year 1914, Elijah attended his family's Christmas party with his siblings. During the party, Klaus gave a toast to the party-goers, revealing that he knew of betrayal planned by their brother Kol, who had been conspiring with witches against him. Elijah, seemingly having also been informed of his younger brother's treachery, stopped Kol as he tried to flee, holding him down while Klaus daggered him. In the year 1919, Elijah is seen in a meeting room, meeting with members from the Guerrera Family, a family of thieves and butchers according to Klaus, who says that is noting compared to what they turn into on a full moon. Elijah told them that Mayor O'Connell was a little late but they should continue with business without him. Elijah assured them that they didn't need to be scared of Klaus as he made a promise they would be safe and Klaus told them his brother always keeps his word. Then a witch appeared, Elijah told him it was a private meeting. But he said it was a meeting between kings and claimed he was also a king. He explains he talks for the witches of the New Orleans Coven, he tells them his name; Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo. He tells them the witchesshould get their fair share and leaves with a gift to Elijah and Klaus, the Mayor's head. Later when Marcel returns home from World War I, he's greeted by both Elijah and Klaus. Klaus tells Marcel, "The prodigal son has finally learned to hold his liquor." ''Marceltells him being in the army does that to you. Elijah tells him it's good to have him back, and tells him that Niklaus was beside himself in Marcel's absence. Klaus then tells him that he and Elijah have had a little argument that Marcel might help with a rouge witch who wants a piece of the city they built. Klaus considered to kill him but Elijah meant that negotiation is their best recourse, as Elijah knows how fast news can travel, but also the very horrors of war itself. Klaus reveals that he invited the witch and Elijah told Marcel he could choose what they should do after he saw the witch. Elijah tried to negotiate with him but afterall his sacrifices Elijah decided to meet with him in a private room. However Klaus appeared instead as Elijah only comes when they deal and Klaus comes when the deal is closed. Later that year, Elijah is seen by both Rebekah and Genevieve, Rebekah asks if she is interested in Elijah but she confirms she is interested in Klaus, Rebekah then begins to talk of her older brother Kol who is also a bad boy and she would like him to. At the bar Elijah meets with Clara Summerlin who was possessed by Celeste Dubois at that time. She had spilled her drink and Elijah gives her his tissue and leaves her with a smile. Six months later in 1919 Elijah and Klaus are seen with a werewolf named Lana who's the Werewolf Queen of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Klaus talked of how werewolves, vampires, witches and dirty-cops are happy as clams and drunk as stoats. They're celebrating to the new era-collaboration in the face of prohibition. Klaus told him they did it, Elijah said he helped build the city but it was all because of Klaus. Elijah and Klaus sat and drink, until they saw Marcel and Rebekah to come, Klaus knew they were a pair, but Elijah told him not to cause trouble. And to his surprise Klaus allowed them to be together and sat with Elijah minutes later. The next day Elijah enters Klaus' room and sees Lana and jokes of him sleeping with an enemy who is now their ally, Klaus tells Elijah they got tickets to The Opera House and asked him to tell Rebekah to bring Marcel with her. Elijah then left them. When Elijah was getting ready for The Opera, his father Mikael visited him and told Elijah he saw the "Le Grand Guignol" piece in Venice. Elijah is shocked seeing his father, Mikael assured him though, he only wished to talk. Elijah told him that he has hunted them for centuries and laid waste to half of Europe and wants to talk? Mikael corrected him that he only hunted Klaus and never his true children, he tells him he's his blood and he's proud to call him a son. Mikael then asks Elijah for his help to kill Klaus. Elijah attacked his father in rage, only to be thrown against the wall. Elijah tells his father that if he thinks he would betray Klaus for his own father, then he's a fool without equal. Mikael tells him that he'll forgive his sentimental affections for his brother, but says that Klaus is an abomination and that they must be erased from existence. Mikael then showed him The White Oak Stake, Elijah tried to stop him but Mikael forced him against the wall and told him, that either he stands with him or falls with Klaus and after Elijah chose Klaus, Mikael staked Elijah with a normal wooden stake. After Elijah woke up again he rushed to The Opera House and saw Mikael at the stage, as he was feeding from Marcel, Elijah urged his siblings to flee the scene. Mikael then burned down The Opera House and continued to hunt his children. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were only a few blocks away. Elijah told Klaus and Rebekah to flee while he delayed his father for a brief time. Klaus and Rebekah then left New Orleans. During The Vampire Diaries Season 2 During The Originals Season 1 Relationships = Niklaus Mikaelson : '"My big brother, so, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard."' : '—Klaus to Elijah in Bloodletting' : Klaus is Elijah's maternal younger half-brother and his closest brother. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their father's disapproval. After their mother died, Elijah and Klaus made a pact with Rebekah that they would stick together as one, always and forever. In the year 1114, they came across a vampire hunter named Alexander and the Brotherhood of the Five. Alexander and his brothers neutralized four original vampires, but were released (except Finn) by Klaus. In 1492, they met a woman named Katerina Petrova, the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Klaus planned to sacrifice her, while Elijah started to have feelings for her. After Katerina's escape, the relationship between Elijah and Klaus was broken for a while. During 2010, Elijah was helping Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers to kill Klaus, while Klaus was preparing to break his curse. After the curse was broken, Elijah met with his half-brother and was about to kill him when Klaus revealed their family was safe and only he knew where they were. Klaus daggered Elijah once they arrived at Alaric's apartment, but eventually Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore. Later, Elijah had undaggered all of their remaining siblings, but when they were about to leave Klaus for good, their mother appeared. Elijah tried to figure out his mother's motives and once he did, Elijah, Klaus and Kol confronted their mother and their brother, Finn. Elijah left Mystic Falls, while Klaus attempted to locate their lost brother Finn. Later, Elijah came back to bargain with Elena for Klaus' body. After Klaus "died", Elijah left again. Once Elijah had possession of the cure, he met with his half-brother again. He later handed his half-brother the White Oak Stake, asking him to spare Katerina, but Klaus refused. Elijah has began to repair his relationship with his younger half-brother and believes he will find Klaus' redemption. Unfortunately, Elijah's relationship with Klaus takes a turn for the worst, when Elijah chose to believe Tyler's lies over his half-brother, that Klaus is (supposedly) aware that his child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use his child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids, to take over New Orleans, he falsely accused Klaus of only caring about his unborn child, so he can used her to sire more hybrids, unfortunately, he finds out the hard way, he was wrong and unintentionally damages his relationship with Klaus, Elijah repairs his relationship with Klaus, when he apologizes to him for accusing him of only caring about his unborn child, so he can used her to sire more hybrids, despite the fact that their relationship is now repaired, Elijah is barely on speaking terms with Klaus. Rebekah Mikaelson : '"I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe.You are. I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are, rushing into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches have cooked up. And I finally get it. You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus."' : '—Rebekah to Elijah in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree' : Rebekah is Elijah's younger sister. His relationship with her has been very dysfunctional. Elijah is in the habit of being very critical towards Rebekah due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for the vampirism, Elijah agrees, provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. However they were tricked by Silas with Klaus' help. After finding out that Klaus is going to be a father, Elijah asks her to follow Klaus and him to New Orleans. She refuses to follow Elijah and help him. Elijah is without a doubt the brother Rebekah respects most out of all her brothers. After 3 months of not hearing anything from Elijah she returns to New Orleans to find Elijah and make sure he's alright. Once she finds him, Elijah tells his sister to protect the wolf carrying Klaus' child, and once he gets home to the Mikaelson mansion he gets a warm welcome from Rebekah. But soon after she tells him that she is leaving town and would ask to come with her, she knows that Elijah would never leave town or Klaus. Unlike Rebekah, Elijah believes that his brother can be redeemed. Elijah also is shown to be very protective of Rebekah, not letting anyone physically harm her. When she is about to be stabbed with Papa Tunde's Blade, he stabs Klaus with it to save Rebekah. He also would not allow Klaus to stake her with the White Oak Stake or harm her in any way. Victoria Salvatore '"My favourite Original!"' ' -Victoria to Elijah in The Final Countdown' Victoria and Elijah first met when she and Kol came back to New Orleans from Europe in 1858.They quickly became friends,as they enjoyed playng poker and taliking about random things.After Victoria left the city,their paths never came across again until 2009,when Victoria came back to Mystic Falls to help her brothers kill Klaus.After she persuades Elena to undagger him,the two cooperate in making a plan to kill his brother.Later,at the ball Eshter organised in ''All My Children,''Victoria and Elijah shared a dance,talking about their dates and him mother's intantions like two old friends.After that,and especially after she went to New Orleans,the two worked together many times and became close friends again.That changed though,after he helped Klaus with taking Hope away from her andtelling her she was dead. Hope Mikaelson : '"It was more than a fantasy - it was our hope. It was our family's last hope, and now she's gone."' : '—Elijah about loosing Hope in From a Cradle to a Grave' Hope is Elijah's niece, and he loves her very much. Even before Hope was ready to be birthed, he was the first person to accept the baby. In ''Always and Forever, he is the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince Klausto accept the child. He has sworn to protect her and love her. They have a strong relationship and he wants nothing more then to let her be safe. That is why he agreed to send her away to live with Rebekah until New Orleans is safe for her to return. Katerina Petrova : '"I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd' 'like to think that you feel something for me, too. I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe meanything. I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here."' : —Katherine to Elijah in '' American Gothic'' In 1492, Elijah met a woman named Katerina Petrova who was the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Elijah and Katerina got to know each other before he introduced her to his younger brother Niklaus. Klaus wanted her to be sacrificed, but Elijah had started to have feelings for her. When Katerina escaped, Elijah felt betrayed by her and started hunting her down, but was mislead the other way thanks to a vampire named Trevor. 500 years later, Elijah finds her stuck inside the vampire tomb and compelled her to stay. Almost a year later, Katerina contacts Elijah and asks him to help her find the cure. During their search for the cure, their friendship grows to be very strong and eventually they fall deeply in love, therefore beginning a sexual relationship. After Elijah discovered that Katerina killed Jeremy Gilbert, he got mad at her lies. Elijah says that he doesn't know who she really is. Katerina then met with him again and handed him the cure, telling him she loves him and she wanted him to trust her, as she is trusting him. During the episode "The Originals", Katherine asks him to be with her, instead of heading to New Orleans for a life with Klaus. He doesn't say anything except goodbye, and leaves, after kissing her on the forehead. It is unclear whether their relationship will have a future. Even though he was a hallucination in 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine was happy to see him and had shown to have missed him. He presumably does not yet know that Katherine's dead.